Barbas
Barbas is a powerful white-eyed demon and President of Hell. He was later imprisoned deep within Hell. In 2013, he was released by Abaddon to help her takeover Hell. Appearance Personality Barbas is cunning and optimist, with a knack for manipulation. He also has a low view of humans, not caring how many he kills and even doing so casually. He also has a habit of hiding his feelings, and appearing calm and even friendly, but when provoked, he is prone to outbursts, but generally calm and collected. He also has a somewhat sadistic and mean sense of humor. Powers and Abilities Although Barbas is a white-eyed demon and thus far more powerful than average demons. Barbas is well feared by many demons and displays some unique abilities not seen even from higher-ranking demons. *'Telekinesis' - Barbas can move objects with his mind. He is shown to be very efficient at this, and has telekinetically pinned, thrown, and trapped humans. *'Possession' - Barbas can possess a human vessel in order to be on to Earth. *'Biokinesis' - Barbas can caused people to bleed from their eyes and even able to cause a human to explode by snapping his fingers. *'Pyrokinesis' - Barbas can control or manipulate fire. *'Super Strength' - Barbas possesses superior physical strength compared to that of humans; capable of physically overpowering humans and most monsters. *'Invulnerability' - Barbas cannot be killed by conventional methods such as being shot in the head or dismembered. The only known weapon with the power to kill him is the Colt. *'Immunity' - Barbas is immune to several demonic weakeneses, he is immune to exorcism, holy water, salt, demon-killing knife and was able to walk on holy ground. *'Immortality' - Barbas has an indefinitely long lifespan and an arrested aging process. *'Telepathy' - By inserting part of his essence into humans, he can access their memories to see and hear what they saw and heard. *'Teleportation' - Barbas can travel from one place to another instantly, without occupying the space in between. *'Terrakinesis' - Barbas can cause ground tremors. *'Exorcism' - Barbas is able to exorcise other demons with his mind. *'Mental Destruction' - Barbas can kill other demons with minimal mental effort and without moving. *'Torturing' - Barbas was skilled in torture, both physical and spiritual, he learn everything about torturer from Lucifer. Weaknesses *'Devil's Trap' - Dean attempted to trap Barbas in one, implying he could be captured in one. However, Barbas quickly sensed it and smash it with his foot. *'Holy Fire' - Although Holy Fire could not kill him, it caused extreme pain, enough to force a him to abandon his vessel and flee the scene. *'The Colt' - Since it can kill almost anything, the gun is capable of killing all the demons. *'The First Blade' - The first blade is capable of killing him. Appearances ''Supernatural'' Season 8 *''Clip Show'' (mentioned only) Season 9 *''Devil May Care'' (mentioned only) *''Rock and a Hard Place'' Category:Fanon Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Demons Category:High-tier Demons Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 9 Villains